netflix_wiki_thomasbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky
Charles Lee Ray (Chucky) is the main antagonists of the Child's Play franchise and the archenemy of Andy Barclay. Early Life Ray fell secretly in love with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be "family". At some point later, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and stole her $6,000 ring for unknown reasons. He also met Tiffany Valentine and she became his girlfriend (though Ray did not view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah). He also killed Tiffany's mother. One night, Ray found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home. At some point he managed to subdue and drown him. He later attended his funeral along with Sarah's family. He later kidnapped Sarah and held her in the basement of a building (possibly the same apartment building located at 730 Stony Island Avenue on the south side of Chicago). He revealed his true motives to her and everything he did to her family (now believing himself to be "part" of the family). At some point Sarah managed to gain access to a phone where she dialed 911. The police showed up to the building and Ray realized what happened. Enraged at Sarah's snitching to the cops about "us", he stabbed Sarah with a voodoo knife (the same one used later by Chucky) in the stomach. This caused Nica's paraplegia (paralysis of the legs) later after she was born. From there the Child's Play film series unfolds. Grace Poole mentioned in the second film that Ray murdered a total of one dozen people during his killing spree in Chicago (despite only having three confirmed victims and only one is actually seen on camera). In Cult of Chucky, Nica mentioned she read about Ray having murdered 22 people before he was killed by the police. Become a Doll One night in Chicago, Ray is being chased by the police Sarah had called earlier. Among the officers involved in the chase is detective Mike Norris. He tries his hand at shooting Norris but misses, and he is shot in the foot by him. He sees his partner, , in the van up ahead and limps towards his direction, but Norris calls his partner, Jack Santos, to chase the van. Ray is then forced to hide behind a wall, despite his attempts at calling his partner to wait for him. Missing Norris with his gun again, he is told to give up and surrender. Cornered and unable to go anywhere, Ray takes cover inside a toy store, and is soon fatally shot by Norris in the chest. Before dying, Ray removes his trench coat, swears vengeance on Norris and Eddie, and continues to hide from him. He begins to lose his balance and leans forward on boxes of "Good Guy" dolls, knocking them down, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. Norris presumes Ray died in the explosion. in Cult of Chucky Four years after Curse of Chucky, Andy has kept Chucky's head to torture him in revenge for his crimes. After coming home from a date with his girlfriend who breaks up with him over his past, Andy smokes a joint and Chucky asks for a hit and tries to bite Andy to scare him. Andy then burns Chucky who mocks him for getting dumped. At the remote facility known as Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital where Nica resides after she was recently transferred from Lochmoor State Mental Hospital, a Chucky doll is used in Nica's therapy group and is claimed by a disturbed patient, Madeleine, as her baby. Nica, who has come to believe she was responsible for the murders and imagined Chucky, is unimpressed by the doll. The next day, Tiffany visits Nica to tell her that her niece, Alice, had died of a "broken heart" and gives Nica a Chucky doll that Alice wanted her to have. That night, the doll wakes up, takes a scalpel, and looks for Nica. Chucky comes across Angela, who believes she is dead, and tells him where Nica's room is but she irritates Chucky when she denies he is real and he promises to kill her later. Chucky goes into Nica's room and sees a pool of blood next to her bed after she slashes her wrist to try to commit suicide. The next morning, Nica finds her wrist stitched up and the words "Not yet" written in her blood. Angela is then found dead with her wrist slashed and the words "Chucky did it" written in her blood, leading everyone to believe she committed suicide. Nica realizes the woman she met earlier was Tiffany Valentine, Chucky's girlfriend, and tells everyone Chucky's history as a serial killer of 22 people before being shot by police. Claire, a patient who burned down her house, accuses Nica of killing Angela but Malcolm, who has multiple personality disorder, believes Nica. Nica suspects both dolls are alive somehow and demands Dr. Foley to prove to everyone she is right. He burns the doll's right fingers and nothing happens. Nica asks him to try it on Madeline's doll but she refuses and leaves. While walking in the cemetery, Madeline throws her doll into a grave and Malcolm gets in the grave to retrieve it and it appears Chucky has taken over his body. Claire is about to throw away the other doll but it bites her and she realizes it is alive. Dr. Foley however accuses her of harming herself and he sedates her. The Chucky then uses a compresent tank to shatter the ceiling window and the shards decapitate Claire. Nica, who now realizes Chucky has been real all along and she is not insane, tries to convince Dr. Foley. He decides to hypnotize her to help her state of mind. During the session, it is revealed he has been sexually abusing her and Chucky, repulsed and envious by this revelation, knocks him unconscious with a glass, calling the doctor diabolical. He offers Nica to kill Dr. Foley but she refuses. Andy finds out about the deaths at the mental institution and rushes there to save Nica. He send a Chucky doll with short hair to Dr. Foley with a gun inside it so he can tell the difference. Madeline, who has been struggling to accept she smothered her baby, tries to suffocate her doll and then gives it a burial to accept her baby is dead. Her Chucky doll later emerges from the grave and gets into Madeline's room. She allows Chucky to kill her so she can be with her baby and he shoves his hand in her throat, and pulls out part of her spleen, killing her instantly. He manages to restrain Nica in a body jacket and bring her into Dr. Foley's office. Dr. Foley tries to assault her again and Chucky knocks him out again, torn between killing him or taking notes. He again offers her to kill the doctor but she refuses. Madeleine's doll comes into the room and tells Chucky has arrived and Chucky criticizes how long it took for Andy to show up. Chucky reveals he came across a voodoo spell on the internet that allows him to spread his soul into multiple dolls. He also reveals Alice was one host but was killed when a victim fought back. He then orders Madeline's Chucky doll to wake up the short haired Chucky doll. The three dolls kill Carlos when he walks in on them. The three dolls split up: the short-haired Chucky will kill Andy, Madeline's Chucky will kill anyone else who comes around, and the other Chucky will deal with Nica. Nica/Chucky moves. Nica asks him to kill her already but Chucky says he never planned to kill her because there are worst things than death. He performs the voodoo chant to transfer his soul into her body, which gives Nica/Chucky the ability to walk. In Nica's "honor", Nica/Chucky stomps Dr. Foley's face to death on the floor of his office with the red heels he put on Nica. Nica/Chucky finds Malcolm standing over the body of a nurse with a drill machine in her stomach and he claims he killed her because he is Charles. Nica/Chucky denies possessing Malcolm, whom he refers to as a poser. Malcolm admits he just wants to be somebody who matters and is stabbed through the head with the drill machine by Madeline's Chucky doll, who says "at least it was a fun place". The short-haired Chucky appears to Andy and stabs him in the leg but Andy manages to overpower Chucky and grabs the gun from inside Chucky, and shoots him five times before stomping his face repeatedly. Nica/Chucky appears and tells Andy shooting Nica/Chucky will also kill Nica. Andy tries to shoot anyway but is out of bullets. The hospital goes on lockdown and Nica/Chucky leaves Andy locked up to frame him for the murders, saying "tag, you're it". Madeline's Chucky doll sits on the sofa and pretends to be a normal doll again (while the soul was still in it). Nica/Chucky walks out of the hospital and is reunited with Tiffany, who greets him. They share a kiss, with Nica/Chucky saying "well, this is new" and Tiffany replying "works for me". Tiffany mentions how bad she feels for Alice and how nice it was having her around. Nica/Chucky scoffs at this, saying "Nah, f**k that kid". Nica/Chucky and Tiffany then begin manically laughing and the rear view mirror shows the Tiffany doll in the back seat is alive as well as they drive off into the night. Meanwhile back at Andy Barclay's cabin, Chucky sees a woman park her car outside and opened the sliding glass door upon entry, he recognizes her as Kyle, his another old surviving enemy. Kyle replies "Andy sent me. We're gonna have some fun.", before she begins torturing him in retribution for his heinous crimes in the past as Chucky screams in pain Category:Charecters Category:Characters in Cult of Chucky Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters who Screamed Category:Monsters Category:Toys Category:Humans